CrossBreed: Princess In Eternity
by Princess Fairy
Summary: Its the story of new world where you may find yourselves. Read to find more. R
1. Family

**CrossBreed**

**Princess In Eternity**

**Hi, I am Fairy. Today I will tell you a story. In this story you will find yourselves for this will the story of your heart, this will be the story of our heart…**

**Family**

Lily was looking at the sky. She loved the twinkling stars and the silver moon. Her sisters were gone shopping. Lily wanted to go too but her mother said she was too frail to go and Lily obeyed her. Lily was rather glad for it. She did not like the loud voices or bright lights. She was afraid of the sounds and lights. Also, Lily knew that she was too young to protect herself against other civilians of their society. After all her home was in one of the most dangerous part of the city and their family was one of the only civiler family and one of the strangest too.

Lily thought about her family. Her father was a human and her mother was an angel, vampire and demon. Lilys maternal grandma, Chandra was an angel. On the other hand, the father of Jeck, Lilys maternal grandpa, was a demon while Jecks mother was a vampire. Lilys mother looked nothing like an angel though.

Lily stopped thinking as the door of her room creaked open. She got off the window-side and went to her mother, Terraspika, who entered the room. Terraspika was a tall woman with the haughty look that she got from her grandma, a vampire. Her teeth were also like a vampire. Terraspika also had long knee-length black hair that she got from her mother. Her slender body was also of an angel but her red eyes were that of a demon. Usually, Terraspika was as charming as an angel and seldom was her mood bad, but she also had the cunningness of a vampire and the anger of a demon but her wings were white with a tint of blue, that of an angel.

"How was the shopping, mom?" Lily asked.

"It was alright." Terrapika answered,"Your sisters have came and they are searching you"

Lily laughed and huged her mother and ran downstairs followed by her mother. She entered the drawing room and saw her sisters sitting with their father, Jason Brown.

They welcomed Lily with cheers and started to show her the dresses they bought.

Terraspika watched her daughters as they talked on. She looked at her husband who was a cheerful brown-hade man with a look that was both charming and experienced. Terraspika closed her eyes as a familiar memory came before her eyes.

Flashback

A young woman of about twenty-three shook her head vigorously. She kept on telling, "No, no, no. You won't be happy; I am telling you Jason, You can't be happy with me."

On the other side, a young man of about twenty-seven, looked rather calm.

"Calm down Terraspika. I know what I am doing and I am sure of myself.", he said ," Just calm down. Everything will be alright."he looked intensely into Terraspikas eyes,"I will make it alright. I promise. Just trust me. I promise."

Flashback End

Terraspika opened her eyes. She knew that Jason will have trouble fitting in with her society but it was the promise to which she could not say "No". However after marriage she was surprised to see that not only Jason adopted himself excellently to their society, but also he became a great fevourite of the kids and the perents both. Terraspika was glad that she did married Jason when he asked her.

Terraspika looked at her elder daughter, Clara. She had long crimson hair up to her back. Her eyes were red. She had inherited her heir and eyes and her anger from her demon ancestor but like her mother she was seldom angry. Clara inherited her teeth, cunningness and pride from her vampire ancestors. At the same time she was kind like an angel but her haughty look and pale body that she got from her mother stopped anybody from understanding her kindness. Clara also had a pair of red-black wings making her more demon-like. The only thing she got from her father was his cheerfulness which was always at closed to an outsider.

Terraspika gave a sigh. Clara is seldom at home. She had a suspicion that her eldest daughter was in love cause she was spending more and more time with her friends and was being rather closed up to her family.

Terraspika looked at her second daughter now. Laura had long waist length black hair that she got from her mother. Her teeth were that of a vampire and so were her cunningness. Her were complete black also of a vampire. She got her anger from her mother but unlike her mother she was rather moody and her anger came out quite a lot. Laura had her fathers cheerfulness and skin color. Her wings were like a vampire.

"Despite her mood-changes, Laura is rather easy to understand", Terraspika thought. Her eyes turned to her youngest daughter now and she felt sad.

Lily was a full angel with her pale skin and snowy hair up to her feet. She had prusian-blue eyes and snow white wings. But Lily was not at all normal. She talked very less.Any out sider would think her to be a normal girl of fourteen years old but Terrapsika knew better. Terraspikas magik told her that Lily had an angels heart with demonic anger, cunningness of a vampire and crulity unmatched by either demon or vampire. Over this there were sudden mood changes. Often Lily would have such mood changes and will get distressed later and cry herself to sleep. It pained Terraspika to see her daughter in such condition but she could do nothing but watch.

Terraspikas train of thoughts came to an end as she felt somebody pulling her hand. She looked and saw Lily. She smiled," What is it Lily?" Since Lily seldom talked, her family always gave special attention to her.

"Look what they got for me ?", Lily held out a pearl necklace.

" you will look wonder full in it."

" Thanks mom." Lily smiled at her mother and went back to her sisters.

As the three sisters talked on, a veiled figure on a horse approached the gate unnoticed by all.

End


	2. I Am So Happy

**CrossBreed**

**Princess in Eternity**

**So, What's up? Not finding the story nice? No patience, really!**

**Try to find yourselves, try to find yourselves.**

**I Am So Happy**

It was 9:00 P.M. Terraspika arranged her kitchen. The dinner table was also arranged nicely.

It was Lilys birthday. To be more significant, her fifteenth birthday i.e. her coming-of-age birthday.

So,

It Was An Important Day.

Terraspika heaved a sigh of relief as looked at her kitchen which she has dressed in white laces and dolls in her own hand.

Lily might be fifteen but she was still a kid.

But Terraspika wished dearly that the day did not come so quickly.

She was afraid. The coming of age meant that the one to come of the age was expected to control and show of their magic.

Terraspika doubted if Lily could do that ever.

But for now she pressed the worry down and called.," Girls, Its time for dinner. Come on"

But Lily was very happy about her birthday and when the call came from her mother, she was the first to run in.

As all the four people came inside, Lily looked around with a beautiful smile on the usually sober face.

They all clapped and sang for Lily as she blew the candle and cut the cake. They laughed and ate and after the dinner they gave Lily their presents.

Lily felt she was the happiest girl in the world as she finished admiring the a bracelet by her sisters and was kissed and sent in her bed by her mother.

"Sweet Dream", her mother switched off the light and went away.

"I the happiest girl", thought Lily, contended.

She fell asleep within a moment.

**End**


End file.
